Taking A Risk
by RainFlower24
Summary: Lucy and her team didn't know what was going to happen when they met the sand trio in the forest, but Lucy had a bad feeling the whole time, and the visions don't help her feel any better. Assassin ninjas manage to separate them, and Lucy decides to take a risk and save her teammates even at the danger of losing her own life. That leads them to take refuge in the sand village.


"I'm tired!" Brandon complained as we jumped through the trees, making our way back to base.

"Get over it!" Zaine yelled back, already irritated.

"We're almost done here guys, calm down. I'm sure we will be able to return home tomorrow." I intervened with a sigh. Those boys never knew when to stop complaining.

"Good, we've been out here for weeks. I miss the village." Brandon replied, but I wasn't paying attention, because I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait guys, I think I saw something." I commanded, and we all instantly stopped on a tree branch.

"A vision?" Zaine questioned.

"No, looks like someone's walking below us." I answered as I looked down, but the tree branches and leaves covered my view.

"Should we go check it out?" Brandon asked.

"Sure, why not?" I decided, and jumped down. With a sigh, they both followed. I had a weird feeling about this.

We landed on the ground a couple of seconds later, surprising the three ninja that were walking in front of us. They all jumped and turned around, but once they saw us, they relaxed.

"It's okay, they're leaf ninja." The shorter one with red hair in the middle announced.

"Sand ninja." I commented in relief, and I heard Brandon and Zaine sigh. We were way too tired for a fight anyways. I couldn't be happier about the Leaf-Sand alliance than at this moment right now.

"I don't think we've ever met before. My name's Gaara, and these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro." The guy in the middle, Gaara, introduced.

"No way!" I announced suddenly, remembering what Shikamaru had told me. "You three are the team that saved my brother's team when Saskue left the village." I paused, thinking. "I think we were out at Half Moon Bay at the time." Shaking my head, I returned to what I was saying. "You have my sincere thanks, my brother and his friends might all be dead if you hadn't helped him out. It's too bad we weren't around to offer our help too."

"Your brother?" Temari questioned, confused.

"Shikamaru Nara." I answered, laughing. "Come on, we even look pretty similar." Now that I thought about it, I think this was the girl Shikamaru had a crush on, but wouldn't admit it. No, I swear I hadn't read his diary...okay maybe I had...

"No way!" Kankuro announced, and then laughed. "She's right; they do look alike once you mention it."

I thought back to my little brother back in the village. We did look alike, both our hair tied up in ponytails, except mine was a little longer, purple, and I had bangs. I did happen to be taller, and shaped more like a girl, but our facial structure was somewhat similar. It is hard to explain, but we look alike.

"My name's Lucy, and these are my teammates Brandon and Zaine." I introduced, since I figured neither of the guys would bother to.

"Nice to meet you." Gaara replied, nodding his head.

"What are you guys doing way out here?" Zaine questioned.

"Well, we could ask you the same thing." Temari shot back with a smirk. None of us said anything, since our mission was top secret and it was obvious they weren't going to forfeit what they were up to.

No one really got a chance to reply either, because a knife shot through the air and landed on the ground between us. We all jumped back, just in time to dodge the explosion that occurred after that, or so we thought. But, we weren't fast enough; we all got blown in different directions. I flew through the air faster than I could run, landing on the hard ground with a thud and sent rolling across the forest floor

"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud once I stopped and was able to sit up. My arms are all scratched up, but otherwise I think I am fine.

"I have no idea." A voice nearby replied. I looked over to see Kankuro sitting up. Somehow we had managed to get blown back in the same area. He looked over at me and smiled. "You okay Lucy?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" I answered as I stood up and fixed my hair.

"Dandy, but now I have no idea where we are." He commented, and I looked around at the unfamiliar forest surrounding us. We must have been blown back pretty far. Something was strange about this...

I never got to question him, because a second later, we were surrounded by masked ninjas in black.

"Assassin ninjas." I announced as I jumped beside Kankuro, knowing we would have to fight together to defeat them all.

"Are they after your team, or mine?" Kankuro asked before they charged at us.

"No idea." I answered as I jumped and kicked one in the face, sending him flying backwards. Kankuro whipped out one of his puppets, and along with my firepower, we went to battle.

After we had defeated all of the nameless assassins, they disappeared instantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kankuro announced as he put his puppet away.

I didn't reply, because I felt my head go fuzzy. Shit, another powerful vision. I felt my knees go weak as I fell to the ground, my hands catching me as my vision went blank. I heard Kankuro calling to me, but his voice was too far away, and I couldn't find my voice to reply.

All I saw was figures standing, and a bright light flying towards them. I felt the energy from the light, getting a sick feeling from its power. Then, as soon as it had come, the vision was gone.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro asked as I opened my eyes, looking worried.

"I'm fine. I just haven't had a vision that out of control in a long time." I replied as he helped me up.

"Vision?" He questioned, confused.

"I'm a psychic. I've passed psychic training, so normally I don't get that out of control. Normally, they pass by in the blink of an eye. That was a more powerful one." I paused as I looked around. "We need to find the others, I have a really bad feeling something is about to happen."

"Okay, let's go."

It took us a couple of minutes, but we were able to locate the others. Apparently, we had all been blasted of in pairs, Zaine and Brandon together and then Gaara and Temari together. Once we had all found each other, I explained what I had seen in the vision.

"That's not a good sign." Zaine commented once I had finished.

"What I don't understand is which one of us the group is after." Brandon replied.

"They must be after all of us." Gaara announced. "Why separate us and then attack us all. It doesn't make sense though."

"They're back!" I cried out, throwing a knife of my own to knock out the one thrown at us.

"We can't get separated again!" Kankuro commanded, and we all formed a circle facing out.

"What do we do now?" Brandon asked.

"We're just going to have to fight." I replied, not seeing another option.

Somehow, they managed to separate us again. Assassin ninjas sure knew what they were doing, but why were they attacking us? That's the question that kept entering my brain as I fought alongside Kankuro. Why us?

"Watch out!" We heard Gaara cry out suddenly, and we turned to see a new figure in a tree above. The tall, unfamiliar man looked down at us with a smirk, and then starting making fast hand signs.

"Take cover!" I screamed, but Zaine and Brandon were frozen. I screamed at them, but it was too late, a huge ball of light was already hurtling towards them. A direct blow like that would surely kill them instantly.

"What are you guys doing?! Move!" I screamed louder, but they still remained frozen. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath, instantly taking action. I heard the others screaming at me as I ran towards my teammates, my mind already made up. A direct blow would be deadly, but it should be too bad if a lot of the energy was separated before it made contact.

There was no way a normal ninja could have reached them in time, but with my special speed, it too less than a second to be there. I jumped in front of them, raising my hands in the air. Using fire, I created a shield around me, crossing my arms. The light made contact with the shield, and I had to fight to not be blown back. I only lasted a couple of seconds before I was blown back with incredible force. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach before I blacked out.


End file.
